All I Want for Christmas is You
by XOStayStrongOX
Summary: The night before Christmas eve, Demi receives news that her fiance is missing in action. Will he be found in time for Christmas? Summary sucks story is way better. Demi/Miley FRIENDSHIP. Changed last names so it's legal! First published story on here. See my YT (link on profile) for more story information. Mitchie Torres/Nate Gray Nemi Nitchie
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I havent posted OTRWY recently. its cuz ive been editing and revamping this story. I am going to re post every single chapter. soon as i am finished i will go back to OTRWY. hopefully though this edit is way better than the original story. please let me know if it is better haha.**_

_**It still stars Demi and Miley but now Demi's fiance has a name.**_

* * *

><p>It was the night before Christmas Eve. Snow fell silently outside as I sat by the fire in my living room. I sipped some hot cocoa as I cracked open a photo album I had recently made. I excitedly looked through the pictures, reminiscing over each one. I made this photo album for someone special; my fiancé of almost a year. His name is Nick. He asked me to marry him Christmas day last year. It was our 2 year anniversary, and it's a night I'll never forget.<p>

_We walked up to my front door after a night of spending time together. He had spent the last two months at basic training and I had missed him terribly. I unlocked my front door, but before I could go in, he grabbed me gently around the waist and pulled me in for a slow passionate kiss._

_"What was that for?" I asked him once he pulled away._

_He rested his forehead on mine and smiled before replying, "You hung mistletoe on this door way remember?" He gestured above our heads._

_I looked up following his gesture an giggled when I realized he was indeed correct. "Right, how could I forget?"_

_He smiled down at me. "I love you."_

_I returned his smile and pecked him again on the lips. "I love you too, always."_

_We turned to enter the house seconds later. I looked around and I felt my mouth fall open. All around my living room candles were lit and soft music was playing. Red, yellow and white rose pedals littered the room. I was speechless as he led me into the center of the room. He then motioned to something on the floor and stood back so I could see. Right where my coffee table usually sat, there was an arrangement of pebbles. I then noticed it spelled out 'Marry Me.' I turned to look at Nick as tears filled my eyes. I found him on one knee with a navy blue ring box in his hand. He opened the box as we made eye contact, and my hand flew to my mouth._

_A single tear slid down my cheek as he spoke. "Demi, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you exactly two years ago today. I saw you and I knew I would make you mine one day. You have made me the happiest man on the planet and I couldn't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"_

_More tears slid down my face as I just nodded. I was unable to find my voice at the moment. He then got up and hugged me. At that point, I found my voice._

_"Yes, yes I'll marry you." I choked out. He then took my hand and slid the ring onto my finger._

It was a simple proposal but I loved it all the same. Christmas is now my all time favorite holiday.

I found out later that my best friend Miley had set up my living room the way he wanted it while we had been out for the night. She always loved us together and often bragged how cute we were. I wondered how she had kept it secret from me. Nevertheless, I knew I'd need to thank her for helping to make this moment special. I giggled at my own memory. Miley had gushed in excitement a little later that night when I called and told her I had said yes. She couldn't wait to help me tell everyone we knew the great news.

My fiancé is now over seas. He left 7 months ago. I'm not allowed to know where he is. All of his locations are kept secret. As much as I hated never knowing where he was, I was still proud of everything he has accomplished since we began dating three years ago. And of course I look forward to every phone call he makes to me. At the end of every call, he always swore that no matter what happened to him, he'd always return to me.

A few minutes later, headlights from a car shined through my window causing me to look up from the photo album. I slowly got up and walked to the window slightly cautiously. I wasn't expecting any company. It was getting late and snowing heavily now. Anyone out in these weather conditions were ludicrous. With the aid of my street light, I realized that the car was a black BMW. Wait, that's Nick's brother Joe's car. What was he doing here. I tried to read his stance as he walked to see if I could figure out what mood he was in since it was too dark to see his face. Alas, I couldn't read him at all only being able to make out his silhouette. Being as late as it was though, I immediately began thinking the worst as I hastily made it to my front door. I threw on my jacket from my rack near the door to protect me from the cold air. By the time I had it on, Joe ha made it to the door and was knocking.

"Demi, it's Joe. I need to talk to you. It's important." I heard him say through the door. I opened the door without a response and in the minutes that followed, my world was turned completely upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

I began sobbing uncontrollably as the words Joe had just said upon me inviting him inside echoed in my head.

"Demi, I don't know how to tell you this but we've received word that Nick has gone missing after an accident. They've listed him as MIA until they can find him or his remains but it doesn't look good."

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground as Joe continued to explain what had happened. My best friend, my world, my everything was missing. Joe fell with me stopping mid sentence as his hands had been on my arms. He caught me as my knees his my floor. I tried to shove him away immediately but he was stronger than I was. His arms were much like Nick's in size, strength and gentleness but there was only one pair of Johnson arms I wanted around me right now; the only pair that made me feel at home in only a hug and they weren't Joe's. Joe soon released me though as he noticed my struggle to get free from his grasp.

"I'm so sorry, Demi. Really I am. Is there anyone I can call to stay with you. I would myself but I need to get back to my mom. I left her alone to come give you the news. Kevin can't fly in until tomorrow and Dad is still with Uncle Dave until he recovers from knee replacement surgery. Besides I doubt it's me you want to stay with." He was rambling a little but he kind of had a point. Things had been a little awkward between us since a stupid fight I had had with his girlfriend, Blanda. He had of course taken her side and said things he didn't mean but were still hurtful. Blanda and I had made up since then while Joe and I still had work to do on our relationship.

"No, it's fine. I'll call someone." I had somehow managed to calm down enough to speak. How I did so is beyond me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got it. Go be with your mom. I'm sure she's as heart-broken as I am, if not more.

"Ok, if you're sure." He got up from his kneeling position and looked down at me. He had a look on his face as if he were unsure if he should actually leave or not.

I gestured for him to go on. "Go." I added to the gesture.

"Alright, bye Demi." With that he walked out of my house.

I sat on the floor a moment and let out a few more sobs as I hugged myself around my chest. Moments later, I pulled myself together enough to at least get up from the floor and find my phone. I only wanted one person to be with me right now; the only one that lived close by and could get here quickly. My best friend since childhood.

Next, the hard part, was getting the girl to understand me in between my sobs. I found my phone, unlocked it and pressed speed dial number 3. It rang three times before a sleepy voice came over the other end.

"Hello?"

It wasn't until then that I actually remembered how late it probably was. Time had gone out the window in the last five minutes. I glanced at the wall clock. It read 10:30 pm. My friend usually went to bed early in the days before Christmas. Her family would show up to her house either on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day and they always came early. I quickly waved my worry. I needed her here and I needed her now.

"Miley?" My voice cracked.

"Demi? What's wrong?" She was wide awake now and I imagined she was now sitting up in bed having heard me sob.

"Come please? I can't-" I cut myself off as hard sobs began to erupt in my chest. I was very quickly losing what composer I had some how gained and now it was getting harder to breathe.

"I'll be right over." With that I hung up the phone. Normally she would want to stay on the phone with me until she arrived. This time though I just couldn't. I collapsed on the couch and began to cry more. I sat there for a moment then I wiped my tears as I became angry. Thoughts invaded my mind that I couldn't control.

_'He always promised to come back to me.'_

_'How could he do this to me?'_

I looked around my house at all my decorations. To me it now represented happiness. A feeling that now seemed like a stranger to me though I was just feeling it ten minutes ago.

_'I fucking hate Christmas.'_

The next thing I know my Christmas tree is on the ground with the glass ornaments smashed. Stockings are thrown around the room with their nails lying around the carpet. My wreath is in pieces and the mistletoe was thrown into the fire. I even picked up my now empty mug and threw it across the room. It crashed into the wall and shattered into a bunch of pieces. I collapsed to the ground again breathing heavy. Now guilt filled my conscience, and I began to sob again.

Minutes later my door flew open revealing Miley. She had her own key that I had given to her ages ago. She looked around the room shocked at the disaster area I had created. Then her eyes landed on me and whatever she had thought at the time was no longer important.

"Oh, honey." I got up and ran to her. She gathered me into her arms, and we slowly fell to the floor. She pulled me onto her lap. She rocked back and forth as I sobbed into her neck. She ran her fingers through my hair while whispering into my ear. Things like 'It will be ok', 'shh' and 'I love you Dem.'

We stayed like that for a while until my sobs settled and were just loud sniffles and a hiccup here or there. I was actually about to fall asleep where I was curled up against Miley. It was close to midnight by now I figured and I had tired myself out. Before I could doze off though, she pulled me gently off her shoulder and looked at me. She wiped my remaining tears with her thumbs.

"Demi what happened?" She asked gently. I looked down as more tears filled my eyes. She slowly lifted my chin with her finger so I was looking in her eyes again.

"You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to." I shook my head. It needed to be now. I needed to get this off my chest before I got myself angry again. Who knows what would happen.

I took in a shaky breath. "H-he's missing-" I cut myself off not even able to say his name.

"Who? Who is missing?"

I fiddled with my engagement ring still unable to udder his name. Miley immediately picked up on what I was implying and gently took my hands in hers. She rubbed her thumbs on the back of my hands encouraging me to continue.

"A few days ago, there was an accident at Nick's camp. I paused for a moment swallowing hard trying to keep another sob from escaping. For a moment there was silence while I composed myself. Miley said nothing. She just waited patiently for me to continue.

I soon sighed and continued. "I didn't hear much of what Joe said as the shock of the news that Nick was missing made me block out the rest of the explanation. Something about a snipers and they are still looking for him even though it's already been a week since it happened.

I began to cry again once I finished. Miley still stayed silent. She didn't need to say anything and she knew that too. All I needed was for her to be there for me. After a moment, she lifted me from the floor and brought me over to the couch. She sat first and then I lay across the couch, my head in her lap. I silently cried to myself as she ran her fingers through my hair.

After another half hour, my crying once again turned into sniffles. I yawned and quickly was finding it harder and harder to keep my eyes open.

Miley seemed to take notice. "Dem, go ahead and sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"W-what about your family?" I wondered aloud.

"Don't worry; right now you're more important. They'll understand."

I felt guilty for a moment. She needed to spend time with her family and her own love. She hadn't seen her family in a long while, but I nodded instead of protesting; knowing I wouldn't win.

I quickly slipped into a restless sleep to the comforting touch of my best friend's hand running through my hair.

**Miley**

I sat quietly listening to Demi's breathing; my hand still running through her hair. Her breathing soon deepened and I knew she was sound asleep. I had a feeling though her sleeping wouldn't last very long. She was notorious for having nightmares when bad things in her life happened. At the moment though, I looked around the room. Christmas decorations were lying around in disarray. _'Damn.'_ I thought to myself. I knew if anything did happen to Nick, she'd hate Christmas forever.

I slowly got up from the couch, lifting Demi's head carefully to not wake her. I needed to clean up this mess. I wasn't the only one that would have family over to celebrate Christmas tomorrow or later today as it was now 1 a.m. Demi's mom, dad and two sisters always came over every year for a Christmas dinner and opening presents. Her younger sister didn't need to see this.

I started with the fallen tree first. It was a fake tree so it wasn't too difficult to deal with and it was small as well. I picked it up from the ground and placed it back on the stand. I replaced the branches that were torn off in Demi's fiery rage and sadness. I straightened the lights and replaced the plastic ornaments that had fallen off. Once that was done, I got a broom and swept up the glass from the glass ornaments. I then picked up the stockings from the floor and the nails that were lying around everywhere. Still not wanting to wake her I chose to tape the stockings to the fireplace and I'd nail them in the morning. I put them in order the way I knew Demi liked it, starting with her father and her mother and finishing with her younger sister's stocking at the end. I sighed when I noticed the pieces of what I knew was once the wreath lying in a pile, the big bow on top. It amazed me how everything else was thrown around while that was not. I knew there was no way I could put it back together so I tossed the pieces in the trash. I had an extra one I'd bring over later. After further examination, I noticed that her mistletoe, her favorite decoration since Nick and Demi began dating, was missing. I looked around everywhere and that's when I saw the fire. I had a pretty good idea what happened at that point. I sighed again. I guess she won't have mistletoe this year.

I looked around the room impressed with my work. Suddenly, I heard a whimper. I looked over and saw Demi her head lifted up blindly feeling around the couch in her sleep. I hurried over to her grabbing her hand. She squeezed it in her sleep and I rubbed her back.

"Shh, Demi, its ok I'm still here." I whispered quietly in her ear. This seemed to settle her as she laid her head back down on the couch. I soon decided I needed to sleep as well. This time I tried to wake Demi so we could move to her bed and have a more comfortable night sleep. But instead of waking, she whined and turned her head away from me. I sighed and tried again but she still didn't budge. I chose then to admit defeat and I climbed onto the couch and laid down behind Demi. There was no way I was going to leave her alone in the state she was in. I could have chosen the chair but in my now sleepy stupor, I didn't think about it. Thankfully, for the both of us, she had a fairly wide couch. I draped one arm around Demi's waist and upon feeling me there Demi subconsciously lifted her head and I tucked my arm around her shoulder so it rested under her chin. She snuggled into me as I settled down. Anyone on the outside looking in would probably question our actions, but this is how Demi and I are. How we have always been. She is my sister, my best friend and I will always protect her; comfort her and that action is mutual.

I soon closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep, my face snuggled in Demi's hair.

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning to the sun shining through the window. I looked down at the girl lying next to me. She was now facing me, snuggled into my neck. Her right hand clung to my t-shirt like she was scared I would disappear as well if she let go. I laid there for a moment and then my phone began to ring. I reached above my head and got my phone off the side table. My mom's name flashed on the screen. I answered quickly so the ring tone wouldn't wake Demi though it did cause her to stir. My mom was calling to say they'd be on the way in an hour. I told her they needed to wait and when I explained to her what was going on, she agreed they'd wait and come the following morning instead. I hung up the phone a moment later. Demi stirred again as I placed my phone back where I had it. She began to whimper again as well. I softly rubbed her back and combed my fingers through her hair much like the night before. After a bit, she settled down again and turned over facing away from me.

Once I knew she was asleep again, I figured I should get up to further inspect the house other than just the living room. Normally, today for her would be cleaning day, for her family's arrival tonight. She always liked to do things at the last possible moment.

To get up from the couch, I slowly sat up from my laying position behind Demi. Then I very slowly and carefully, climbed over the sleeping girl's feet. I wobbled as I stood up from the couch having been at a weird angle for climbing over her feet. As I stretched, some joints popped. I guess I should have tried harder to get Demi to move to her huge king sized bed rather than sleeping in a right space on the couch.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen while trying to rub a crick out of my neck. I had pretty much slept in the same position all night. I put on a pot of coffee and checked the time. 8:45 a.m. the clock on Demi's stove read. Her family would be here in about 7 hours for dinner. I made my cup of coffee and sat at the table.

Usually, right now I'd be engaging in some sort of conversation with Demi if I was here or if I was at home I'd be watching tv or doing chores. This time though, I just sat in my usual spot in silence. I sipped my coffee just thinking. I thought about Demi and I, but mostly I thought about Demi and her fiancé. This should not be happening to her of all people. When New Years came, as Nick was supposed to come home a couple of days after Christmas, she needed to be sharing yet another New Year's kiss with the one she loved not worrying over him. I mean she has barely started her life with the guy! I have no idea how I would stand this if the same happened to Cole, my boyfriend of three years. A silent tear escaped my eye as I thought about this. I quickly wiped it away before it could make its way down my cheek. Now was not the time for wallowing for Demi, chores needed to be done. I finished the last of my coffee and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Demi**

I felt Miley get up from the couch after I turned over. I wanted to reach up and grab her hand and ask her to stay but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes let alone reach out for her. Instead of doing so, I attempted to go back to sleep. A bit later, I smelled the coffee she was making and I could hear her working around the house, but again I just had no motivation to move. I finally drifted off to sleep after the lingering smell of her coffee vanished from the air. It wasn't until she opened the curtain across from the couch where I was sleeping that I finally opened my eyes. I groaned when I did.

"Come on Dem, time to get up." She said quietly from across the room. She was just loud enough for me to hear.

I groaned again and turned over. I buried my face in the couch cushion to block the blinding light streaming into the room.

"Demi-"

I shook my head furiously not wanting to hear what she had to say. I just wanted to lay here forever. I could just die here for all I cared. I hear her cross the room and it went silent. I knew though she had actually knelt beside the couch instead of leave the room. I just knew she was there. I could feel it, part of the connection we had.

"Look, I know you don't want to get up, but it's almost 3 in the afternoon. Your parents and sisters are going to be here soon and you need to cook." She put her hand on my shoulder but I shrugged her off.

"Demi-" she tried again.

I sat up facing her but I didn't look at her. I put my head in my hands instead.

"Demi, you can't cancel your dinner plans now. It is your family after all. Besides, He would want you to still celebrate with your family."

I knew she was purposefully not saying his name for my sake. I also knew she was right.

I nodded my head then. "Ok, ok, you're right." I rasped out. My voice was still tired from both sleep and sobbing. I slowly got up and made my way to the kitchen, Miley closely following behind. She decided to stay and help me cook. After we were finished, there was still a half hour before my family was due to arrive.

I soon realized something as Miley and I finished cleaning the mess we had made cooking. "Wait, is your family not coming today?"

"My mom called this morning. I told her what was going on and they agreed to wait and come tomorrow morning."

"Oh." I said quietly.

"I should probably get going though." She said then. "There's still things I need to do before they come."

"Alright." I still spoke quietly.

"Call me if you need anything and I'll be right over, ok?"

I nod.

"Promise?"

I nod again.

"Say it."

I smiled slightly at Miley's quirkiness despite myself. "Promise."

She smiled too. "Good. I'll be back over later tonight."

I nod as she hugs me tight. "I love you."

"I love you too." We stand there a moment just hugging. I love her hugs. After a bit, she let me go, flashed me a comforting smile and then left. At that moment, I decided to take a nap. I had only been awake for about an hour but I was just so emotionally exhausted it made me physically exhausted.

After climbing into bed, I pulled the covers up to my chin. I looked over to my nightstand where a picture of Nick and I sat.

"I miss you so much baby. Please come home safe." I whispered to the picture. A tear slipped down my face as I closed my eyes. I ended up silently crying myself to sleep.

"Demi, Demi, it's time to wake up! I want to eat so we can open presents! Deeeemmmiiii"

_'I swear I just went to sleep 30 seconds ago.'_ I thought to myself as I heard my little sister Maddie trying to wake me up. When I didn't move, she decided to jump on me.

"Ooff!" I groaned when she landed on me. I gave her a small smile. "Hey, baby girl." I rasped. I kissed her forehead.

"I missed you." She said as she flung her arms around my neck.

"I missed you too baby girl." I hugged her back. She released me after a moment and looked into my eyes. "Dem, are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I know I was lying to my own little sister, but I just wasn't ready to share the news with everyone.

"You look like you've been crying."

"I'm ok, Maddie. Just dealing with some grown up stuff ok?"

"Demi," She almost sounded as if she was scolding me. "I'm thirteen years old now, not seven. That isn't going to work anymore."

I sighed, "I know, you're absolutely right. I'll tell you, mom, dad and Dallas when I am ready though, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good, now come on let's go eat. You're going to love what I got you for Christmas this year."

"Yay, presents!" She hurries past me and runs down the stairs. I giggled. Thirteen years old but still acts like she is six sometimes, I wonder who she got that from? I smirked to myself. I knew exactly who she got that from. Me.

It was just minutes before midnight when Miley came back over. I was sitting on the couch by myself just staring at the fire.

"Hey." She quietly said to me breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up at her and gave her a small fake smile. I stood up to face the fire. I wasn't trying to give Miley the cold shoulder but I was just too emotionally and physically drained to deal with anyone right now. She seemed to ignore my obvious action to ignore her as she came over and stood next to me.

"Where is everyone? I thought they usually stayed until after Christmas."

"I told my mom what happened and they left early."

"Oh, Demi" She moved to stand in front of me.

At that moment, the grandfather clock in my dining room began striking twelve catching us off guard but only for a moment. She reached forward to hug me.

I shook my head at her before she could do anything. "No, don't. No more pity parties. You go spend Christmas with your family and the man you love. Don't ask me to come because I know you will. I just don't want to spend Christmas with anyone this year."

"Not even me?" A voice said from behind me.

My mouth dropped. I knew that voice anywhere. Miley looked passed me and grinned. I slowly turned around and there he was standing in the living room door way. I felt the color drain from my face. It felt as if I was face to face with a ghost.

"H-how did-? I-I mean they said-" I couldn't even coherently finish a sentence as he approached me pulling me away from the fireplace and toward him.

"I told you I'd always come home to you." He then pulled me in for a kiss as the clock struck twelve.

He then rested his forehead on mine. "Merry Christmas baby." As we pulled away from each other, I could see Miley wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye.

I went over to Miley and wrapped my arms around her waist silently thanking her for being there. She went home soon after.

I turned around and faced him after Miley left, tears once again cascading down my face. "I-I never thought I'd see you again. H-how did you make it back?"

He smiled down at me. He wiped away my tears with his thumbs. "Come on." He said to me and lead me over to the couch. "When my camp was attacked, there were six total snipers in the area. We separated to make it harder for the snipers to take us out and to make it easier for us to sneak up on them. I was shot in the foot while trying to sneak up on a guy. My partner never knew I was shot. Some how we got separated and I ended up lost. I tripped and fell unconscious when I hit my head on a rock." It was then that I noticed the large boot on his foot. I was found early this morning wondering around incoherent. I was dehydrated as I was gone several days. I was given fluids and taken directly to surgery when I arrived to the main infirmary. I was in surgery for a couple of hours and when I awoke I over heard someone say I had been reported missing and that you knew. I was told I needed to stay a few days before I was allowed to go home but I refused to stay put. I knew I needed to get to you so you wouldn't be worried about me. I didn't want you to think I was dead." I smiled slightly at this as he continued. "It was just a huge series of unfortunate events that can happen sometimes."

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Hey." He kissed my temple. "Don't be like that. I see this as a blessing in disguise. Now that I am injured, I can no longer be deployed."

"But you love being in the army."

"Yes, but I love you more. Being away from you and then thinking I was going to die and never be with you again made me realize I'd rather stay home anyway. I am never ever going to leave you again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He pulled me into a hug as if to seal off the promise. My head was leaned on his chest. I sat for a moment listening to his heartbeat. The sound I was afraid I'd never hear again.

A little later, I showed him the photo album I made. We reminisced on our memories for a good hour. Afterwards, we went up to our room, where he reminded me of how much he loved me.

I lay down on his bare chest exhausted. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I looked over again at the picture on the nightstand with my eyes barely opened. I smiled to myself. This had actually ended up being the best Christmas ever. and it had barely begun. I had received the best Christmas present anyone could have ever given me. My best friend back at my side again With that thought running through my head, I closed my eyes; the strong sound of Nick's heartbeat lulling me to sleep.


End file.
